Finding out the Zodiac revised
by moonlight sinata
Summary: Two new girls arrive at the Sohma's school and one finds out about the Sohma's curse. One already knew and is trying to pay back a debt. But there is a baby sister, a brown haired brown eyed girl and the entire Sohma family blocking her way.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out the Zodiac by DHF

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruit Basket (but I will) someday

This is my first fan fiction, well not my first but the first on this site. Tell me if it's good or if it sucks and what I could do to make it better.

I added two or more characters to the story. Kagura x Haru, Yuki x Tohru (maybe a large chance though)

"No, no, don't take it please! Don't take it" Kyo shot up breathing heavily, looking around. Tohru came in running. "Sorry for barging in but are you ok?" Kyo blushed "Yeah whatever, now get out of my room" "Oh ok Kyo, but someone's here to se—" KYYYYYOOOOOOOO! I LOVE YOU KYO!" Kagura yelled running up the stairs. Kyo hurried around the room getting dressed before Kagura smashed through the door. Kagura came running through the door knocking down Tohru. "Sorry Tohru" Kagura paused from her loving rampage to help Tohru up. "Don't worry about it please" Taking his chance Kyo ran past Tohru and Kagura. "WHY DO YOU RUN KYO? I LOVE YOU!" the boar screamed running after the cat.

"So I assume that Kagura showed how much she loves you again" Shigure smiled behind the morning paper. "Duh, what the hell do you think, I did this to myself?" Kyo yelled punching Shigure and going to the bathroom to clean up. He shoved past Tohru. "Would you allow me to cook you guys breakfast?" "You may do whatever your little heart desires," Shigure answered smiling

"What smells so good?" Yuki came downstairs rubbing his eyes "Leeks" Tohru answered. Yuki smiled "Thank you Honda-san, but I must change out of my pajamas," he laughed moving back up the stairs. "What are we having for breakfast?" Kyo asked sniffing around "Leeks" Tohru smiled handing him a plate. "You know I don't like leeks" "Oh yes I forgot, I'm so sorry Kyo I'll make you something else" "Don't worry about it" "Eat it or don't complain" Yuki said glaring at him. "Well ok if you insist" Tohru placed the dishes in front of everyone including herself, not hearing a single word Yuki said and tuning everything out around her.

_Mom I'm so happy here, the Sohma's have been so kind to me. I don't want to disappoint them in anything. I don't want to disappoint you either. I will finish high school for you._

Tohru suddenly remembered, "SCHOOL!" she shouted and blushed. "I have to get my things. Tohru hurried around gathering her stuff. Kyo stared at her holding back smile.

_Damn Kyo why do you have to like her, Tohru of all people? Falling in love in Kagura would have been less painful—wait a minute no it wouldn't._

Shigure smiled "Ah.. Teenage love, never spoils, eh Kyo?"

What are you talking about ya damn Inu!"

"Oh absolutely nothing except the fact that you're drooling over our guest" Yuki cut in

"Blah, blah, Blah, whatever, I'm done, you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Yuki and Tohru said together

"But it's raining" Shigure pointed out

"And I have a student Council meeting after school" Yuki told the others" I'm just telling so you don't forget"

"I'll get the umbrellas "Tohru told them heading up the stairs, a minute later they were out the door.

Tohru looked at the two guys. They were quiet, this was very strange

_Oh yeah it's raining, so Kyo's quiet, he doesn't like the rain. I haven't really talked to him in a while. I know I can always talk to Yuki-kun if I need too_

"Honda-san?" Yuki questioned "We're here." He announced snapping Tohru out of her thoughts. She nodded.

"Well can we get in already?" Kyo asked jealous of Tohru and Yuki's friendship.

They walked inside the school. The first people Tohru saw when she came in were her two best friends Hanajima and Ou-chan.

"Hey" they greeted each other running and meeting halfway. "Hana-chan, Ou-Chan, Kyo-san, Sohma-kun!" Brianna yelled waving and running toward the group. "Tohru, Prince, and red, this is Brianna Higurashi" Ou introduced them.

She looked almost like Tohru, but she had black hair, severely blushed cheeks, and dark brown eyes with pale skin.

"Bria!" another unfamiliar (to most) voice called. Another girl was running toward the group.

"Now this one I know" Kyo said to no one in particular. He began to run toward the girl. She smiled

"What's up Kyo?" she asked

"nothing much" he smiled leading the girl to the waiting group

"This is Kiki" Kyo introduced her smiling

Kiki was wearing her school uniform with a few of her own accessories; studded bracelets and necklaces, a chain around her waist, and her favorite her skull earrings. Her hair was long, past her back, and deep black, it had red and silver streaks, and was pulled up into a braid.

"Hey girl" Ou greeted "Love the accessories, you have to go shopping with us at least one time" she smiled at Kiki.

"Maybe"

"Excuse me, sorry I didn't catch your last name" Hana spoke out

"That's because this one here" she said pointing to Kyo causing him to blush "Didn't say it. It's Higurashi"

"boohoo, you and Brianna are sisters?" Tohru said excitedly

"yeah we're sisters" she looked down at Brianna

"Yep, but we're originally from England" Brianna told the rest smiling up at her sister

"We have to get to class!" Tohru screamed reminding the others and causing Tohru to blush.

"Okey Dokey, well I have to get to class" Brianna told the others leaving

"We'll see you later" Yuki told her walking the opposite way

She is so hot, but so is Tohru, but since I met her I've hardly thought anything about Tohru. That's good , I think, I hope.

Kyo smiled to himself. Kyo was snapped out of his thought by Nikki yelling " Damn it Kyo-san hurry up we're gonna be late!"

"Don't call me that!" he said challenging as he ran after her. When he caught up to her he asked "Why doesn't your sister have the same homeroom as us?"

"Oh you didn't know, she a year younger than us" Kiki smiled. Kyo and Kiki had caught up with the rest and slowed down, entering the classroom.

(Yuki's thoughts)

_Wonder where Kyo met her. Kiki and me have more in common than anyone would think. Her little sister was cute, maybe we should get her and Haru together maybe her with Kagura. It'd help that damn cat. Probably leave me alone._

"Kyo, Sohma-sun, come play Dai Hi Min with us" Tohru offered

"Sure" They answered together glaring at each other, but only for a second.

"Hold on Tohru, I need to talk to the rat…alone"

"No problem, just come over when you're done" Tohru smiled at the two

Kyo pulled Yuki to the back of the room

"You know Kiki?"

"Yeah? Your point is?"

"We, male members of the Zodiac can hug her and not transform"

"-Uh Kyo?" Kiki said in a questionable voice "are you and prince okay" Yuki rolled his eyes at her reference to him.

"Yeah don't worry" Kyo assured her

"See rat" Kyo said placing his arm around her shoulders

"Yeah but if you tell her we'll have to tell Akito" Yuki said worried


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes widened "Akito, Akito Sohma! He married my mom's friend Kana…." The boys looked at her like she was crazy. Uh… yeah, well uh… Tohru looks worried we best get back to her"

After Kiki left Yuki and Kyo talked about the possibilities.

"Can we trust her?" Yuki asked

"Well duh we can trust her, but what about Akito?"

"How come we didn't know?"

"Well they never tell us anything"

"SOHMA-KUN, KYO GET OVER HERE!" Kiki yelled impatiently

"OK, OK! HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Kyo yelled, both him and Yuki running. Homeroom passed and they continued their hours until lunch.

"KYYYOOOO!" Kagura yelled

"Where the Hell is she!"

"KYYYOOOO! Kagura screamed again beating Kyo like always. Then it stopped "Sorry Kyo-kun, this was your last beating for a long, long time.

"Thank God!" Kyo sighed thinking aloud.

"But why?" Yuki asked

"I loved watching you beat the hell out of him!" Ou laughed

"Hold on, why are you here anyway?" Kyo asked scowling at the Yankee.

"Akito-san told me to come to this school," Kagura answered beaming.

"Why again are you going to stop beating me? I mean I'm not complai-"

"What he means who's the guy?" Yuki grinned knowing that he was getting on the cat's nerves.

"No I don't, you damn rat" Kyo stood standing face to face with Yuki. This basically went on for the rest of the day, or at least until school ended. Kyo had to stay after school for bombing a huge test.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kiki were outside the school.

"Well I have to go to work. So I'll talk to you guys later, Ok?" Tohru said waving and walking away.

"Well I guess I'll see you later, I have a student council meeting" Kiki said to Yuki heading inside the school.

"So do I, so… we can walk together right?"

"Duh! Why not? You are the prince of this school, I can't upset other girls by rejecting your request" She smiled at him "but you're gonna have to keep up, I'm not waiting for some slow poke" Yuki smiled.

_She's not as bad as people say she is. I can't believe that **cat** became friends with her, the anti-social freak._

"Are you coming or am I going alone?" Kiki rested on the doorframe, staring at he Prince trying to hold in a laugh.

I can see why all the girls like him. He's nice yeah, but he's extremely weird. I feel sorry for him, girls parading just cause they think he's the cutest.

"Now who's slow" Yuki asked running past Kiki. She smiled to herself and ran after him.

Kyo had just finished with his tutor and was about to go home.

"Hi Kyo" Kagura yelled, skipping towards Kyo, holding Momiji's hand. Brianna and Haru were together walking and talking. Kyo smirked

I would have never thought, Kagura and Momiji I mean she used to like me. Me and Momiji are totally different. But they are both energetic, and they both are annoying. I can see that. But Brianna and Haru. I wonder what he sees in her. She's really preppy and isn't Haru like never mind.

"Whaddya want?" Kyo asked turning around

"Kyo hold on" Kagura grabbed Kyo's collar. Kyo turned around.

"Look Kyo" Brianna hugged Haru turning him into an ox.

"You told her?" Kyo's voice was rising

"No, she like jumped on me, took me by surprise really" Haru smiled at Kyo's growing anger.

"But now Sohma's must take her to meet Akito"

Just as her sister's Brianna's eyes widened

"Akito, Akito Sohma, duh Bria how could you be so stupid Sohma, SOHMA!" Bria thought aloud sinking to the floor

"Are you okay" Haru bent over the girl on the floor

"I'm fine I just remembered something" she smiled "Akito Sohma married my mom's friend Kana"

"I knew that" Kyo frowned

"Me, Momiji and Haru didn't" Kagura answered

"Well I just found out today"

"From Nikore right?" Bria asked. Kyo looked confused "Kiki" Bria answered his silent question.

"Yeah, Well since she know and we can't do anything right now, we might as well pick up the other two" Kagura jumped pulling Momiji through the door. Haru followed.

Brianna stayed back to talk to Kyo " You know I always wanted to be the ox, because I heard how the ox helped the rat to the meeting with God, he was so helpful"

"Did you hear how the damn rat tricked the cat into not going"?

"Yes, why?"

"No reason" Kyo ran to catch up to the others.

"Hey wait for me!" Brianna yelled running "Which animal are you?"

"Kyo Sohma!" Bria yelled stopping in mid-step

"What the Hell do you want!" Kyo yelled still walking away from her

"Why won't you tell me what animal you are?" she asked him almost pleading

"Because you don't need to know"

Well Bria yelled and shouted and pouted but eventually ran to catch up with the rest of the group. She walked quietly with the group thinking about the redheaded, hot-tempered, stubborn as a mule boy. Wondering what made him like that and why he and Yuki and Haru never got along. She was left pondering this thought when she saw Yuki and Kiki talking over papers. She thought '_Oh great now she has another friend to ponder on business with. Brilliant!_' But what Yuki and Kiki were really talking bout were the love letters Yuki got from all the pitiful girls in the school there was at least thirty from the head of Yuki's fan club. Kiki looked up.

"Hey guys" She said and put the papers into her bag "I didn't think you'd come to pick us up"

"Yeah me neither" Yuki smiled, not a forced smile, a genuine smile. "But you did, so I guess we'll be seeing you guys home" he said looking at Bria and Kiki

"No, no, no we couldn't let you guys do this" Bria laughed nervously "besides we live in a motel" she mumbled the last part

"YOU LIVE IN A WHAT!" Kyo exclaimed

"Huh?" Tohru and Haru looked back at him. Yuki seemed not to notice or thought he was being stupid again.

Kiki's skin reddened as she repeated what Bria said in a hushed voice "We live in a motel, the _Satashi no-I_"

"Why, where is your mom or dad or uncle or any family don't they work" Yuki asked interested "and even if they did why that motel? That's the sleaziest most dangerous motel in this city!"

Bria's eyes began to water as she tried to explain, "My mom was an only child her dad left when she was little and her mom died when I was born. We stayed in our house until I was old enough to walk and talk and wear proper clothes. Kiki did odd jobs around town for some extra money and mom decided that we should move here. I.." Bria stopped for a second to breathe deeply and keep herself from crying " I did odd jobs around town too to raise extra money, so mom went to the airport and booked us a few tickets to Japan and she assured us everything would be okay and that we'd leave in two weeks" Bria's eyes watered and she started sobbing into her skirt.

"It's alright Bria" Nikore soothed kneeling onto one knee, patting her sister on the back "just try to calm down we'll wait for you" She looked up at the others "Mom went to work two days before we were scheduled to leave to Japan and that day she didn't come home. We heard sirens in the distance so we went to see what it was hoping it wasn't our mom, but it was" Her voice quivered "It was horrible absolutely disgusting she was in front of one the largest buildings in Manchester, a gun in her hand and a bullet in her brain. We cried and walked home to find a note that mom wrote before we awoke that morning. It was one explaining her death." She became silent and bowed her head before telling them exactly what the letter said. "The letter said:

_I'm sorry Nicole and I'm sorry Brianna I know right now you are probably to young to understand, but life right now has been horrible and I want you to have better so when you find my body don't cry, be strong. I want you to move to Japan with the tickets I bought and start a new life and try to find your father if only to say hi. I've left whatever money we have left upstairs in the third drawer in Bria's dresser. I want you to go to Japan and be happy go to school and be smart get a great job and good lives. I love you, Kame_

She thought we didn't understand and we did. We understood and we were trying to help but she gave up to soon."

"I'm sorry" Yuki apologized

Kiki's head snapped up "What the hell are you apologizing for, you didn't make her kill herself you didn't give up on us at least not yet!"

"I'm apologizing for the story you told us because of me" Yuki looked her in the eye "I know what it's like to feel pain"

"Don't apologize for anything, We chose to tell you the story" She said strongly "We chose to let you into our life, believing you will help us, so don't apologize, it's gonna make me sick" She faked a barfing sound making everyone laugh and making herself smile.

"Well you can't live in that dump of a motel" Kyo said crossing his arms

"It's the cheapest thing, we're trying to make money stretch" She answered daring him to contradict.

"Well you're gonna have to live someplace else" he stared

"Maybe you could live with us" Yuki offered

"Yeah the Sohma's have many extra rooms in their house" Tohru said

"Yeah actually sensei does" Yuki said "Let's go"

Bria nodded, breathing finally slowing down "Yeah we'll take it but you have to let us do something for you guys. I'm a great cook and she rocks at cleaning" Bria said pointing towards Kiki.

Yuki looked back at the other making sure it was okay with them, of course Tohru nodded, Kyo seemed hesitant but agreed nonetheless.

"So if we can stay we need to go pack our bags." Bria said

"but we're not sure you can stay yet so you have to come to our house first" Kagura said

"Not your house dummy, Guri's house" Momiji laughed and Kagura smiled "right" she said "so hurry up lets go!"

Everyone including Kiki and Bria and Kyo ran after Kagura and Momiji all the way to Shigure's house.

"Shigure, SENSEI! Where are you? Are you here?" Kagura called stepping in the doorway

"We have visitors I see" Shigure smiled coming out of his office "You know Kagura you don have to yell"

Kagura huffed "Well I dunno I think you're a little thick-headed if you think I won't yell when I need to find somebody"

"Ah, so why exactly do you have to find me" he answered moving toward the group

"Uh…Yuki wants to say something" She pointed to Yuki moving out of the way

"Yeah thanks he said sarcastically" He took a breath "Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"We have two friends that need your help"

Shigure looked stunned, Yuki had always been a little distant from everyone but now he was asking for help and for friends.

"Are your friends here?" Shigure asked Yuki looking around

"Yeah I think they are outside" Yuki said pushing through the other people. E told Bria and Kiki to come in so he could introduce them to Shigure. They walked into the house behind Yuki kind of nervous

"Shigure these are our two new friends and they need a place to stay. This one is Bria" he said motioning to Brianna "and this one in Nikore" he said motioning to Kiki "they're sisters and their mom's dead" he said sympathetically. Kiki gave him a look "and their dad, their dad left them when they were small"

Kiki stepped forward to shake Shigure's hand " Can I just call you Shigure or do I have to do that formality stuff"

"just call me Shigure, thank you"

"Okay and Shigure"

"Yeah, never ever, ever call me Nikore or I will hurt you"

"So what do I call you"

"You call me Kiki"

"Kiki? Okay I'll call you that"

Brianna stepped forward and bowed "Thank you Shigure-san for seeing us today"

"why it's no problem, none at all" he smiled looking the girls up and down a couple of time he decided she looked better and was always more relaxed.

"so can we stay or not?" Kiki asked, "Because if we can I wanna get our stuff outta that motel fast"

He smiled again "why of course you can stay, but what will you offer us" He smiled more slyly and Kiki raised and eyebrow

"They just got here you can at least treat them as people for a little bit!" Kyo shouted and Bria was confused

"We'll take some load off of who ever cooks and cleans around here" Bria said looking at the spotless house. Shigure nodded appreciatively rubbing the area on his arm where Kyo had hit him.

"yeah Tohru could use some help she works herself too hard" Shigure said and Tohru flushed Shigure continued " yeah you girls can live here so umm….. Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji go help them get their bags and whatever else they have from their motel and bring it in, they can use the room across from Tohru's and the one between Yuki's and Kyo's"

"Okay let's go get your stuff" Haru said holding him hand out to Bria, she took it and smiled at him "Yeah come on let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know for sure but I think this is longer than the other chapters. The number count of words will be at the bottom. Oh and this chapter is written by me, the original Dark Haru Fan and now moonlight sonata, and the red butterfly also known as Kyoko Honda.

"God I can hardly wait to get out of that hotel, it pisses me off! There are always rude and like vulgar guys" Brianna paused and waited for a comment. She heard nothing, so she squeezed Haru's hand and continued "one guy at the motel stuffed a twenty down my bra and squeezed my breast. The only good thing about that was that Nikore beat his ass!" She jumped a little. "But then a little while later, like a couple of weeks later another dude, different, grabbed Nikore and frenched her, or at least he tried. I got to kick him in the genitals. That was like really fun, she broke his nose, his left arm, and his right leg. We got charged like another two hundred frickin' dollars, for being harassed, what the fuck kind of bull shit is that?"

Haru was behind the rest of the group. So he thought it was safe. No one was looking and he was pretty sure Brianna was not going to confess to kissing him. Yeah every one thought he was the hottest of the hot, but everyone also believed he was gay, or at least bisexual. He asked her to make sure " Brianna?" he said

"Yeah?" she asked

"Will you swear upon your life, that you will never tell anyone I have done this, until I tell you it is okay" Haru said, and squeezed her hand to help enunciate the point. Brianna knew what was coming she could somehow sense it. Like she could sense that all the Sohmas were digging on her sister, even Haru and Momiji were sending vibes. And her sister couldn't even tell. Haru bent just a little bit and looked into Bria's eyes. _They are beautiful _he thought_, and her lips, so full. Is this why I am attracted to her_?

"Yeah" she choked out.

He grinned and kissed her, a slower kiss, and one guaranteeing that they _would_ be together. No matter how much _anyone_ disagreed. He straightened up, and Bria looked forward and smiled. Haru took a glance at her. She was smiling so he smiled too. This girl had some kind off effect on him. He wondered what it was.

The rest of the group was up ahead. Kiki was the only one knowing of the proceeding going on behind her. She could feel her sister's delight, her enticement, her excitement.

"Kiki?" Yuki questioned,

"Yeah?" she answered

"Where are we going again?" he asked he voice a bit shaky.

"Ah…I think you know where we are going, I just think you are scared" She began taunting Yuki. "You don't want to go!" She stopped herself for a second and tried to think of a reason why Yuki wouldn't want to go to the Motel. But she couldn't, she began thinking '_Yuki might not have been the prince everyone believes him to be. He doesn't want us, or me, around I wonder why_.' She thought. All the while she was thinking Yuki was stumbling over his words saying things like " Okay, uh…" and "Of course I want to go why wouldn't I want to go" Kiki caught only the last words of his terribly worded excuse.

She shushed the prince and grabbed both Yuki and Kyo's arms. She chose to lean on Kyo but she chose to bestow a kiss upon Yuki, ending in a blush from the prince. She felt the cat's muscles tense. So she was right, she did have both the Sohma boys wrapped around her finger. All she had to do was work her magic on the others. She'd have her debt to Akito paid and she could move on with her life.

They arrived at the Motel and Yuki was terrifically spooked down to his toes. You could see the fear in his eyes. You could see the laughter in Kiki's and you could see the disgust in Kyo's. "How can you live in a place like this?" Kyo asked

Kiki smiled "Just wait until you see the inside" She teased him

"Kiki?"

"Yeah uh. Momiji?"

"That place is scary, I don't want to go in" Momiji said his voice clearly shaking

"Yeah me either, sorry Kiki, sorry Bria." Kagura said her eyes, sad, and her voice shaking.

"No problem, only the older men have to go , meaning you, Kyo, Haru _ and_ Yuki." She grinned "unless of course you don't want to go" she said directing this comment at Yuki,

"I'm good" Haru said, walking up to the front

"I have no problem" Kyo said.

" I can go, don't worry" Yuki said.

"Oh Yuki dear, I wasn't worried." Kiki whispered in Yuki's ear. She felt the shiver fall through his body. "I'm just curious" casting all doubts out. She knew why. Yuki was scared. A new thought for her if she ever thought it. The group went inside. The men stayed outside while the girls packed their bags.

"Are you done yet" Kyo asked impatiently

"Almost" Bria yelled

"I'm done" Nikore yelled. She brought out all her suitcases and bags, and went back in to help her baby sister finish packing.

"Gosh Bria. When did you get so much stuff?"

" I actually don't know but, I might get some of it when we get to the Sohma house"

"Thank God this is way to much stuff for you to have" Kiki laughed

"Finally we are done" Bria said standing up and Kiki dusting her hands on her pants. They took the rest of the bags out to the boys and let them take them to a cab. They steed in the back talking to Kagura and Momiji about anything that came up. And the most common were Yuki and his love letters.

I

The word count is:

And this is chapter 3 of this story.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter and the next few May not be appropriate for younger audiences due to the fact that I Kyoko Honda wrote it! This is Chapter four of Finding out the Zodiac. And in this chapter nothing really interesting happens besides the fact well, you'll find out if you read it won't you. This chapter is rated OT 16+ or R for mature sexual reference and action.

The group of friends arrived at the Sohma house and as soon as they arrived Kiki asked if she could be dismissed to lie down for a while. Of course, the Sohma's being the Sohma's expected nothing.

Kiki rushed up to the room between Yuki and Kyo. She had claimed it before she had even come. She took out her cell phone and dialed the main house.

"Hello" came Hatori's voice over the phone

" Hey Hatori, how ya doing boy?" Kiki asked casually

Kiki could hear his pulse rate rise " Fine, and how are you Hikaru?" Hikaru was the real name of Nikore, but of course only Akito-san and Hatori-san knew. Her father didn't even know.

She smiled " I am just fine"

"Good"

" So can I talk to Akito?"

"I don't know if Akito-"

"Let me speak to Akito" Kiki enunciated clearly, her voice, stern.

"Yeah sure let me check real fast" She heard Hatori say as he placed the phone down. She sighed; Hatori was back a few minutes later telling her that Akito is ready to talk to her.

"Hello Akito" she said over the phone 

"Hello my dear Hikaru" He said his voice still cold "How is that mission going?"

"Great I already have two of them tied right around my pinky finger" She smiled into the receiver

"Let me guess" Akito began "You have the two idiot boys, Kyo and Yuki"

She smiled again " Absolutely"

"Good now once you gain the trust of the others you know exactly what to do"

" Yes, Yes, I know, I know." She answered. she had gone over her notes for the mission at least a hundred times nothing was going to go wrong, nothing. But little did Hikaru, or Kiki know that the brown eyed bimbo, gender confused rat, and the fiery cat and the rest of the Zodiac would block her way.

She changed clothing into something more comfortable, her nightclothes to be exact. She was wearing a crop top tank top, black of course, and some black sweatpants. Kiki went downstairs to begin to work her wondrous magic on Shigure. She was on the bottom of the stairs and saw Shigure in his office with the door open. She decided to pay Shigure a visit.

"Shigure" Kiki said seductively. She walked into his room and closed the door behind her.

Shigure started "Oh,.. Eh. Hi Kiki," Shigure said making his approval very apparent. " Hey Guri, how are you" she teased him climbing onto his lap. Guri stared keeping his eyes in her cleavage. "He, eh uh..Kiki? What the hell are you doing?" Guri was pretty sure doing what she was planning to do with him was illegal, but he what did he know.

Bria was listening outside what the hell was he sister thinking doing who knows what with Hatori, or maybe it was Shigure, yeah it was Shigure. 

" I know all of your books Shigure" Nikore further induced " I love them all" She bit his neck "So which story first?" She laughed, peeling apart his kimono. She kissed his pale smooth chest and smiled up at him." Come on Shigure. It's just some fun" She laughed "I'll enjoy and I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it as well. "She laughed into his chest. Finally Shigure gave in.

Bria felt the vibes from the room. They were so strong, she couldn't let Hana near this room for Hana and Ou were visiting Tohru. Hana's powers were very strong, she would sense the vibes coming from this room. Did she sense loving waves? Bria didn't know but she thought the better to keep her away from it nonetheless.

Shigure took Kiki's hands in his face and kissed her oh so very gently. This disturbed Kiki, no kiss was supposed to be this slow, this pleasing unless someone was truly caring. She held the kiss, feeling nothing like it previously. It sent shivers down her spine, and sent her toes tingling. She untied the sash around Shigure's waist. He pulled he shirt up over her head, revealing a set of perfectly rounded breasts. He looked into her eyes, his were filled with longing and lust. Clouded with something she could not tell. She pressed upon his bared chest and whispered in his ear. " Shigure" She moved her hand down his chest "Shigure" she chanted his name in his ear. "love me" she cried.

"Oh I will love you like you have never ever felt" Shigure smiled and kissed her collarbone. He moved down and kissed each breast. He plucked each nipple in turn. Leaving them hard and moving further down. Shigure moved toward her pants. He stuck his fingers, each index finger near the angles of her hips and pulled her closer, she felt his full, hard, erection against her sweet spot. He tugged on the pants and they fell down around her ankles. She couldn't hold back the groan in her throat. He smiled and kissed her stomach, he loved making women happy, but this one was different, he wanted to make this one feel special.

Shigure led her to another room none of the other Sohma's knew about. He laid her down on a grand bed. Grays, mauves, and purples. They were perfect tones to set this mood. He let her down on the bed slowly and shed his robes so that both of them were naked together. He decided to tease her a little bit and went down further and further. And darted his tongue in and out of her. He loved every single minute of this. It meant everything to him, even if it meant absolutely nothing to her. She arched her body and gave him a greater entrance. He moved his body on top of her, so that they were looking face to face. He smiled and took her lips, she bit his bottom lip and forced a groan out of him.

He lowered himself into her. And she signed her body opened up to him and made the sensation all the more pleasuring. The only thing on Shigure's mind was making this girl feel as great as she could. He didn't know why, he just did. Her moved in her and kept her wriggling. Their rhythms matched and they synchronized. In a matter of minutes Kiki felt what could only be described as one of the most amazing orgasms she had ever had.

Shigure, even after he felt her muscles tighten and her body shake, did not give up. He was ready to explode. But he was determined to give her the best time of her life. " Faster, Faster!" Kiki screamed and Shigure obliged he pounded harder and faster until he couldn't stand it anymore. He came inside her and she came again. Shigure collapsed in top of Kiki an she burst into a fit of silent giggles. She felt Shigure's breathing. He rolled over onto the other side but only after kissing Kiki thoroughly.

"You mustn't tell anyone about this encounter" Shigure told Kiki, breathless

"I know, and thank you man"

"Huh? For what?" he asked

"That was wild, that was fucking brilliant man" she laughed " I am so tired, worn out, and exhilarated."

"Ah in that case your welcome"

"Eh, Shigure I think I have to go"

"I think you do too"

Kiki got up and looked for her clothing her shirt was on the desk, her pants under the bed and her underwear on the pillow. She kissed Shigure slowly after she dressed and left, leaving Shigure to do what he pleased.

Like I said before this chapter may be a little inappropriate for younger audiences due to the fact that eh… well you read it, you read it. It's pretty good for my tastes but I don't think I'm much of writer in any sense.


End file.
